Under the Full Moon
by Luna Star 12
Summary: Bulma stays late at the Capsule Corp to finish an invention and is greeted by a strange visitor. Kinda slightly, very OOC. Very graphic content.


Please note: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters therefore associated with it. I wrote this just from inspiration of reading other stories and this is my first one, so please give me feedback and I will try to make any changes that are suggested. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

**Under the Full Moon**

It was late in the Capsule Corporation Headquarters, but Bulma just wanted to finish this one invention and then she could sleep satisfied. She smiled to herself when she thought about how easy new ideas came to her mind, making her work seem more like a pleasure than a chore. Because it was; she had no need to work if she did not want to, her family made plenty of money, but she enjoyed being alone at night with just her thoughts and her tools.

It was then that she felt she wasn't quite so alone. Feeling as if someone was watching her, she quickly turned around and stared into the darkness, her eyes not used to it after looking at her desk lamp for so long.

"Is-is anyone there?" she asked timidly.

"Who do you think is over there?" came a voice sitting right beside her. This sudden sound frightened her, making her jump to her feet.

"Oh, Vegeta, what are you doing here so late? I thought you were out training in the mountains still.." she said.

"I was, but it's a full moon tonight. I just didn't want to be alone," he said as he came closer to her and took her face in his hand, kissing her lightly.

Bulma pulled away quickly, distraught from what just occurred. "I don't understand, Vegeta. I thought you said humans were an inferior race and you didn't want anything to do with us?"

"It would seem that way, I suppose, but recently I find that I can't keep you out of my head. I can't even stay focused long enough to finish one exercise, so it's really interfering with my training."

"But I still don't understand…" replied Bulma, still not being able to wrap her head around what he was saying. He was always extremely stuck up around everyone, even more so around her it seemed. She decided long ago to only tolerate him when she had to, otherwise she would avoid him. Now he was saying he couldn't keep her out of his head, and she didn't think she minded.

"Woman, you have driven me crazy since the day we came to this dreadful place. I have become infatuated with you and your smart mouth; I find myself looking forward to the next thing you will do, and it always amazes me. I want you for myself," and with that, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her more passionately than anyone had ever kissed her.

She immediately began to feel hot and instinctively put her arms around his neck, grabbing his hair with her right hand. He knew that he had control of her now, and that she would do almost anything he suggested. He loved the feeling of having the upper hand, and it only made his erection harder.

She noticed the sudden stiffness that pressed against her abs, and it only made her wet realizing just how big Vegeta's member was. She gently pulled away, and he let her. "Vegeta, I want to be yours," she said softly.

His eyes began to shine brightly as he looked at her, and did he love the sight of her! Her curves were perfect; large breasts, small waist, and wide hips that led to wonderfully shaped legs. Her blue hair was such a strange sight, but he felt is suited her. That's when he realized she was staring at him with such lust in her eyes, and he couldn't ignore her any longer.

"No one will be here for several hours," she told him with a playful grin on her face.

He shook his head. "You're better than a dark factory. Let's go to the roof so we can see the moon."

She smiled at him, almost laughing. "I didn't realize you were such a romantic, Vegeta."

"I'm not, you're just worth it."

This almost made her cry, it was so beautiful. _To think that I hadn't wanted him in my life at all, _she thought,_ but now I see he is absolutely_ _**perfect**__, it just doesn't make sense. But then again, when has this world ever made sense? I mean an entire house that can fit into a capsule the size of my finger?_

While she was thinking this over, he had pulled her even closer than before so that she wouldn't slip. It was when he began flying out of the building and to the roof that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" she almost screamed at him.

"Going to the roof, stupid," was the only answer he gave her. She just looked dumbfounded, but didn't say anything else. It was a short flight anyway, as they were soon landing gently on the roof.

"We could have taken the elevator, you know!" she yelled at him as she sprang away for just a moment, before realizing how close she was to the railing.

"You didn't like flying, even with me so close to you?" he smiled evilly at her and stepped closer.

She just blushed but before she had time to respond, he was on her again. This time it wasn't only kissing, he began rubbing her back which made her relax and he knew he was in control again. With the moon in clear sight, he felt more alive than he had ever felt before. He soon moved his right hand to the front side of her, feeling around her breasts slowly, prolonging the feeling and teasing her, cautiously, not wanting to piss her off or offend her.

What he didn't know was that she loved the feeling, but his tongue in her mouth prevented her from moaning as she wanted to. He finally moved away from her mouth and began nibbling on her ears while his hand started playing with Bulma's hard nipple through her shirt.

She let out a moan then, and he began to realize how much she wanted him. "Do you think it's getting a little hot out here?" he asked her.

"Y-y-yes," she stammered, not ever feeling so great in her life.

"Let me help you out of these clothes then," and he started kissing and biting her neck while he unbuttoned her shirt. As soon as her shirt hit the ground, she pulled his chest armor off and was amazed at his figure. Surely she should have known that with all his training he would be shaped like a god, but somehow, it didn't register until this moment.

"Oh my god.." she said slowly while her hands were feeling his biceps, pectorals, and abs, every ripple making her wet.

"Well, I find these much more amusing," he said, grabbing her large breasts in his hands. The roughness felt amazing to her; she had never been handled that way. "Too bad this is in the way," he said as he ripped her bra off, not knowing that there was a hook in the back.

He immediately took her breasts in his hands again and began licking and biting her areolas, switching back and forth so that neither breast was neglected for too long. Bulma was moaning almost nonstop at his tender attention to her needs, urging him on.

Growing aware that the moon was starting to fall from the sky, Vegeta rose and began playing with Bulma's left ear again. His hands slipped down from her breasts and to her pants. He quickly unbuttoned them and let them fall while he cupped Bulma's womanhood, which felt as if a flood had striked.

"I guess I have the magic touch," he breathed into her ear. She moaned softly to him in reply, heightening his sensations. She moved her head so that they were again kissing passionately while he was rubbing her womanhood through her white cotton panties, sending waves of pleasure over her body.

"You know," she said playfully pulling away from him, "I think you have too many clothes still on."

"Is that so? And what are you planning to do about it?" he said kissing her again, his evil grin back.

"Just this," she said as she tore his pants down, and stopped in shock. "Oh my god, I didn't realize…" she began.

"Realize what?" Vegeta said, unsure of what she meant.

"That you are so… HUGE, Vegeta!" she said. Bulma was in such a state of shock that she couldn't stop staring at his member.

"You mean earthlings aren't built like this?" he asked, still not quite getting it.

"NO! They are nowhere NEAR as big as this," she exclaimed, a little afraid now thinking of what their actions had been leading up to.

"Well then, I promise I will be gentle," he told her and cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her delicately. She was immediately putty again, forgetting entirely about her fears.

Then without warning, Vegeta picked her up and carried her to the nearby table where he laid her down gently with her legs over the edge. "Now to deal with this," he said as he cupped her drenching womanhood again making her moan loudly, but this time he pulled her panties off when he removed his hand.

"It's gorgeous!" he exclaimed quietly to himself and couldn't help but to put a finger in slowly and take it out just as slow.

The slowness only drove Bulma crazier as she wanted him in her already, but she still let out a moan. He realized that she was going insane from waiting, and he shoved two more fingers in her. This elicited a soft scream, and she was rocking her hips against his movements, forcing his fingers in deeper. He soon grew very hungry for her, and so he removed his hand and began lapping up every drop of sweet goodness that was leaving her body. This made her scream louder, and he could hear her panting hard to keep up with the pleasure she was feeling. He then brought up his thumb and began rubbing her clit in small circles, careful to be gentle with it.

"Ve-vegeta-I think-I think I'm going to-to cum," she panted. With this comment, he began licking furiously and slightly increased the pressure on her clit. "Vegeta! I'm-I'm cumming!" she screamed as she felt her orgasm pulsate through every inch of her body.

Vegeta laughed softly as he licked the last of her cum from his face. "I take it you enjoyed that, then."

"That-was-so-amazing," she panted, still recovering from the most amazing orgasm she had ever had.

"I'm glad you liked it that much," he said, kissing her softly again.

"Now it's my turn for some fun." Bulma stood up from the table and turned him so his back was to it. She then began kissing his neck while her hands found his cock, and she felt the strain in it at her first touch. "You really want me, don't you, Vegeta?" she asked, lightly tracing his penis with her fingers.

"N-not that b-bad," he spluttered, but it was no use.

"That's not what is seems like _here_," and on _here_ she began stroking his throbbing penis. He felt so out of control, but it wasn't as bad as he had always thought. He was actually enjoying having this woman lead him to pleasure.

"Well, I guess I'm a bad liar then," he managed to say, getting used to the feeling of her hand working its magic and thoroughly enjoying it.

"Obviously," was all she said as she began kissing down his chest and he realized her mouth was getting ever closer to his penis. This thought made his adrenaline rush and he just wanted to throw her on the table and fuck her brains out, but instead he pushed these feelings aside and let the girl keep playing.

She made it to the head of his penis rather quickly, she realized, because she didn't care so much for teasing him as she just wanted to have his cock in her mouth. "Is this what you want, Vegeta?" she asked, licking the sensitive tip.

He couldn't make any words come out of his mouth, she was so tantalizing. All he could do was moan in response. His sexy, low moan made her shove his cock in her mouth. She had wanted him already and that moan of his pushed her over the edge.

She began sucking his penis as hard as she could and it took every ounce of his being to not scream from pleasure. Even though she could only fit half of his penis in her mouth, it was still amazing that she could make him feel so strongly that he had to grip the table as hard as he could without breaking it. All he could manage to say were things like, "Oh Bulma," and "Holy shit." It wasn't long until he felt that his pleasure was coming to a peak.

"Bul-Bulma… I'm going-to cum!"he screamed as he came, and she helped him finish by sucking a few more times. She greedily swallowed every drop of his cum.

"Woman, I need you now," he ordered to her and grabbed her from the ground, almost throwing her onto the table.

"Vegeta, take me. Make me yours already! I can't wait much longer," she said, throwing her legs around his waist and forcing him to come closer.

He obliged her and pressed his penis to her entrance, letting it go in slowly so as not to hurt her. Her eyes flew wide open and she moaned very loudly as she felt him completely fill her and then some. She didn't think he was that big when she was sucking his cock and it still amazed her that he could be so impossibly large.

He felt that he was at his limit inside her, but he still tried to push a little further and her moan turned into a shriek. _So I guess I really can't go farther_, Vegeta thought silently, slightly disappointed. He began to pull out just as slowly when she was moaning again, and as he pushed back into her, she moaned out the word, "Faster." Vegeta was unsure, but the need in her voice changed his mind and he began to speed up his thrusting.

She was so horny that she was rocking her hips against his, causing his penis to go in further. She hardly had any time to breathe as she was moaning so much, it just felt so _good_ for her. She also noticed that he was panting very hard too, meaning that he was enjoying it as well.

"Ve-vegeta, this feels-so amazing. I think-I think I'm going to cum again," she warned him.

He could tell he was already near the edge, so he began thrusting farther into her and watched as she squirmed in pleasure

"Oh my god," she said, "Oh my god, I'm-I'm almost there!"

Vegeta quickened his thrusting to a speed that only a saiyan could reach. It felt incredible for both of them, and soon they were cumming together.

"Holy shit, woman, that was amazing," he said before falling on top of her.

"Uh huh," was all she could get out, exhausted and with his extra body weight, she couldn't manage much else.

He realized he was probably crushing her, so he rolled off of her. "I can't believe it's almost morning," he said.

"What??" she shrieked. "The workers will be here soon, I can't be seen like this!"

"Don't worry," he told her, brushing her cheek with his hand, "put your clothes on and I'll fly us to your house." He smiled softly at her to reassure her, and she returned the gesture.

"Alright," she said and she kissed him softly and got up to put her clothes on.

He couldn't stop staring at her gorgeous behind the whole time she moved away from him. Thoughts of what he would like to do to her were already popping into his head, but he knew now was not the time.

It didn't take her long to put her clothes on, and when they both had their clothes on he asked, "Ready?" She nodded and he held her close, launching into the sky. It was only a minute before they were standing in her bedroom, and she fell to the bed.

"I can't wait to sleep now," she said aloud.

"Well, I guess I should go back to training," Vegeta said more to himself than to her.

"What? Where do you think you're going?" she asked him. "With how great last night was, I hope you're not planning on leaving me here alone!" Her eyes lit up with anticipation.

"I was hoping you would say something like that," he said as he got into bed next to her, a huge grin on his face.

"You know you're always welcome here, any time you don't want to be alone," she grinned, mocking him.

"And you know I will come every time I feel the slightest bit of loneliness." He kissed her and she fell asleep in his arms. He soon followed her lead, drifting off into the world of beautiful dreams with her in every one of them.


End file.
